Wake Up Call
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Walls caused a fight between Andros and Ashley. Will Ashley forgive Andros and find a way to break them down?


_**Disclaimer**: Not mine!_

_**Summary**: Walls caused a fight between Andros and Ashley. Will Ashley forgive Andros and find a way to break them down?_

**Wake Up Call**

For years he had been alone in the universe without any thoughts and no one around to be bothered by his actions – actions sometimes reckless and overly heroic. Those years had been dark and blissfully numb. His heart had been so cold, it might as well have been a frozen core surrounded by a rock-hard layer of stone… but deep inside, a flame burnt, burnt for the frozen friend and lost family. Then one day she was suddenly there.

The moment he had laid his eyes on her his heart started to protest against the walls he had built, against the years of being locked up and ignored. His mind had been stronger and turned off his feelings yet again, but not for long. Every time he looked at her his heart would strain against the bonds that held it still and his mind would be weakened.

Soon he found himself dazedly wishing to be by her side and give in to his struggling heart, to feel happiness and joy again… but with those feelings, the hurt would return too and he wouldn't face that, couldn't face that. He was fighting a lost battle though, and no matter how hard he tried, the icy prison he had shut his heart in melted a little every time she turned her sunny smile at him.

With the slow release of his heart, the hurt indeed returned, but not as intense as he had expected it too. Her smile softened his pain and he was at her side more and more, but part of him still fought to have the numbness back, even with the return of his friend. He got closer and closer to her, started dating her and always trying to show he cared, but that one part of him never stopped fighting and was now stopping their relationship to grow stronger.

His heart and mind screamed at him that she would never hurt him intentionally, but the cold, heartless part screamed back just as hard. Others had not wanted to hurt him intentionally, but they did and there was no guarantee she wouldn't either, wouldn't hurt him with the intense sorrow and mind-blowing pain of before.

That part had turned out right. He couldn't even remember why, but they had gotten into a fight that ended when she stomped off, hair flying wildly, faint sobs reaching his ears guiltily. She hadn't even looked at him after that day. It broke his heart to see her turn to her best friend, whom it was no secret, still had a crush on her.

Now he found himself on his room with the lights off, trying to coax back the still cold he had felt what seemed like lifetimes ago. The others had gone to see a movie or something. He found he didn't really care… it was working… but something was stopping the full return…

A knock on his door startled him.

"Come in?" He replied, only half-surprised to hear how emotionless his voice sounded.

The door slid open and he caught his breath when she stood in the doorway, shifting uncomfortably, before taking a step into the room, letting the door slide shut again, but not moving any further.

"What do you want?" He knew he sounded harsh, but he couldn't help it.

She winced and let her eyes fix on the ground instead of him.

"I-I…" She trailed of and he could hear her swallow. "I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean what I said. It's just… I got a little frustrated…"

Her voice was soft and he closed his eyes, feeling his heart melting again.

"You think you could give me a second chance?"

"How do I know you won't get frustrated again? Maybe I don't even want this anymore." He knew he shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't stop it.

Just minutes ago he would have done anything for this sense of numbness and now that is was back, he wished it would disappear again… leave him with a bright flame of… of love…

"You-you don't mean that." It was obvious she had trouble to believe it herself, but she said it anyway.

He looked at her again and saw her eyes shining with tears, as he looked the tears began to spill down her cheeks. Before he knew what he was doing, he had gotten up from his bed and had his arms wrapped around her, letting her cry against his shoulder, but what surprised him more were the words that left his mouth.

"Help me." He whispered, so soft he didn't know if she heard him. "Safe me from this numbness. Bring me back to life… please."

She drew back a little, staring into his eyes, eyes wide with wonder and an underlying tone of hunger. Then suddenly her lips were on his. Her kiss was soft, but the hunger was still easily detectable. After a few moments, he felt her draw back ever so slightly and his whole body started to protest. Her lips had barely left his when he reclaimed them with the same hunger she had barely suppressed. This time she didn't even bother to keep it at bay and she gave in to his kiss without hesitation…

**Later**

She lay curled up against his chest in his arms as they sat on his bed.

"You're unbelievable, you know." He muttered against her hair, loving the blazing love he felt burn bright in his heart.

She shifted a little and nuzzled closer to him. In response he tightened his arms around her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes.

"I wish we could stay here like this forever."

"Me too." Andros agreed, placing a soft kiss on her hair. "I-I love you, Ash."

The words left his mouth and a sudden rush of relief ran through his body. It was out, he had admitted it – and how wonderful it felt.

Ashley pulled back a little to look at him, her eyes sparkling brightly. Her hand slowly reached out, cherishing his cheek with gentle loving hands. A look of wonder was written on her face, as if she couldn't believe what he had just said.

"I love you too, Andros." She admitted softly. "More than anything."

Never hesitating, Andros leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"We can make it, can't we?" Andros asked softly when he pulled back. "Our love is enough to make it through, right?"

Ashley searched his eyes for a moment, before starting to stroke his cheek.

"I don't know, Andros. I really don't know, but if we both give a little and voice all our fears and feelings, we'll be able to come a long way. As long as we meet in the middle, we'll be alright." Ashley whispered philosophically, the words coming straight from her heart.

That was enough for him and he leaned in once more for a kiss. When their lips met, both noticed the wall that had still been between them had disappeared and the kiss deepened. Soon Andros found his hands slipping under Ashley's shirt. Immediately both froze, not sure about the other's intentions.

Ashley was the first to move, lightly kissing Andros's lips again. Not having to wait for a second invitation and Andros crushed his lips to hers, his hands carefully exploring her bare skin.

They shifted position, completely lost in the passionate embrace. When they pulled back to catch their breaths for a moment, Andros noticed he was lightly laying on Ashley and her shirt had somehow disappeared. There was no mistake where this was taking them and once again he hesitated a little.

"Are you sure?" He asked Ashley, needing her permission before taking things further.

"With you always." Ashley whispered back, her eyes gleaming, her face flushed.

Suddenly Andros smiled wickedly and moved in for another kiss, knowing from this point on there would be no interruptions anymore and the last his doubts about his relationship with Ashley disappearing. From this point on, nothing would be able to get between them until death do them part.

A/N: This story is dedicated to my friend Bea. It's her birthday today and she turned sweet sixteen! Congrats Bea! Hope you have great day with lots of presents, cake and **BIRTHDAY WISHES FROM ALL THAT READ THIS!** Yes, that was a subtle, non too subtle, hint to all of you to wish Bea a great birthday. So REVIEW!


End file.
